


I have a song for you

by KelpietheThundergod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 10, spn poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's there beside him when he wakes. </p>
<p>It's there beside him when he falls and dreams. It runs along the stretch of road and it hides in the drawer with the knives in the kitchen. It holds him up when he's beaten into the ground, when he's beating the ground. When someone tries to force him through that door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have a song for you

 

 

 

**_I have a song for you_ **

_it's night and day_

_oh, it howls away_

 

 

 

It's there beside him when he wakes.

 

It's there beside him when he falls and dreams. It runs along the stretch of road and it hides in the drawer with the knives in the kitchen. It holds him up when he's beaten into the ground, when he's beating the ground. When someone tries to force him through that door. That one down below, where the flowers grow. He can't remember where he heard that. But it's with him, in his breath, when he hums it's while he's driving. It's the engine and the fuel. It's the highway.

 

 

It's the grapes in his mouth, but not the empty seat in the back.

 

It's the lighter in his pocket, and the dust on the chairs, but it doesn't steal into his smile anymore. It isn't at the bottom of a glass of flames. It goes and howls at the moon at night, but he is keeping still and quiet. He is right here, and far away. Doesn't have to fight, even when it is standing in front of him, staring abyss in his face. It doesn't know. He knows. Already, this is the last stand.

 

 

Song, it never goes away.

He has seen it running. But it's not a road, it is a gentle stretch of night. It's there beside him, and he takes its hand.


End file.
